Guardian Angel
by believeinthereigns
Summary: Something I conjured up, as the idea was floating around my head for a while! Dean Ambrose/OC. No sex (bet that turned you guys off lmao), no relationships, just Dean doing his job of protecting someone and forming a new friendship. Hope you guys like it!


_"Mommy, even though you check underneath my bed for monsters before I go to sleep, what if they come back when I am asleep?" _

_"That's what your guardian angels are for, honey." _

_"Guardian angels?" _

_"Yes. That chair sitting in the corner of your room? It's facing your bed so your angel can watch over you. When he or she sees a monster trying to attack you in the middle of the night, it protects you. If you have a bad dream, it comforts you. Even though you can't see them, they're there. And they always will be." _

_"Oh... Well, goodnight mommy." _

_"Goodnight, honey. Remember, they'll always watch over you."_

* * *

Carly Clause woke up from another one of her nightmares. They were starting to drive her insane. She yanked her covers back and hopped up out of her bed.

"What happened to my guardian angel, mom?" Carly muttered as she opened the door to her room and walked down the hallway to her bathroom. She was 18 years old, isn't she too old to believe in that type of stuff? She walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. It was Sunday night, and it was storming pretty bad outside. She never really paid no mind to storms, actually she would sit up at night and watch the pouring rain cascade down her window. She loved watching the lightning light up the pitch black skies. Most people would find her weird for this, but it calmed her. She fell asleep to it. She always has since she was 5.

She looked into the cabinet mirror that was above her sink and sighed. "Maybe I should go back to my doctor." She said, running her fingers through her two toned hair. She turned the cold water on and leaned down to splash it over her face. Once she did that, she grabbed the hand towel off of the hook behind the door and dried off her face. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror again. She saw a silhouette standing outside her window. And it had wings? She whipped around and looked out the window, but it wasn't there anymore. She made a mental note to herself that she had to call the doctor first thing in the morning. She shook her head, shut off the light, and quickly exited the bathroom. What she didn't notice is that when the lightning illuminated the house, that same silhouette was standing behind her shower curtain.

She walked back into her room and looked at the chair that was sitting in the corner of her room still. She got curious, so she walked over to the chair and looked it over. She put her hand on the seat and yanked it back as if it burned her. "_It's warm. Someone was sitting here."_ She thought. _"Nah, you're just losing it. No one was sitting there."_ She laughed quietly and walked back over to her bed, plopping face first onto it. "Time to try to sleep again." She muttered sarcastically before putting the covers over her head and shutting her eyes, falling asleep once again.

**"Ah, fuck."** Dean Ambrose, Carly's guardian angel said as he tried to enter her room, but his wings got stuck in the doorway.

_"Ever tried turning sideways, you imbecile?"_ The miniature Seth Rollins said from Dean's left shoulder. Dean looked down at him, and Seth simply smiled and waved. Dean rolled his eyes and turned sideways, walking into the room and shaking off his damp jet black wings.

_"I told yo ass he wouldn't be smart enough to do that."_ Roman Reigns said from his right shoulder. Dean really wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, but he didn't want to wake Carly.

"I really, really hate you guys sometimes." Dean muttered, walking over to the side of Carly's bed and carefully pulling the covers off of her face to look at her.

_"Wow, this is the girl you've watched over since she was born? She's gorgeous."_ Seth said.

"Growing up does that to people, Rollins." Dean whispered, he leaned over the bed to get a closer look. Her ears were stretched, and she had snake bites on the left side of her bottom lip. "Look at that, we have another Seth on our hands."

_"Hey, shut the fuck up."_ Dean chuckled quietly at the offended Seth.

Carly heard people talking, and she didn't know why. She started to stir, which sent the trio into panic mode.

_"Oh hell no, I'm out."_ Roman said, before disappearing back to heaven.

"Rome? Fuck. Seth?" Seth was already gone too. He left before Roman. "Wow, my friends are great. Um, fuck." Dean started frantically searching for a place to hide. "Fuck fuck fuck, I'm so screwed. I'm so fucking screwed. Ah, yes!" He silently cheered, going over to the closet and opening the door.

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"** Carly screeched as she sat up on her bed and stared at the , which made Dean freeze in his spot.

"U-Uh... I can explain..."

"Why do you have wings?! What the fuck is goin- oh my god." She said, covering her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she started to process what was happening.

"Hey, um, at least you know you're not going crazy now?" Dean tried to lighten the mood. She was sure she was going insane now.

"Explain. Right now. I need some answers." Carly said.

"Okay, um... Well, my name's Dean Ambrose, and I'm your guardian angel. I apologize for the frequent nightmares, I've been busy lately."

_"Yeah, busy getting shitfaced."_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROLLINS." Dean's eyes widened as he realized he said that out loud. "Sorry, friends talking to me, anyways! Please don't call the cops, or don't tell anyone in that matter. You're not supposed to know I even exist, hell, I might get fired for this! But as long as you don't say anything, it'll be alright."

_"She's gonna snitch on yo ass, I can already feel it coming. __**SNITTTCH.**__"_

"You know what, I hope you get caught by the one you're watching over, Reigns." Dean muttered underneath his breath. Even though they weren't there physically, they could still communicate with Dean through thought.

"What in the actual fuck are you talking to." Carly asked, extremely confused.

"Oh, my asshole friends. They're angels too."

_"AMBROSE!" _Seth and Roman said in unison.

"What? She knows already! I told her not to tell anyone!" Dean yelled. Carly was highly amused by the fact that it looked like Dean was talking to himself.

_"Seth, how much you wanna bet this idiot gon' lose his job?" _

_"Bet you fifty." _

_"Done."_

"Assholes. Okay, I'm sorry, they can get stupid. Now, as I said, as long as you tell no one everything will be fine." Dean stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"I won't say a word." Carly said, smiling at him. "You're cute for a guardian angel." She added, reaching over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.

"What, you expected me to look like a potato or something?" He joked, walking back over to the bed and getting comfortable next to her.

"Nah, I just wasn't expecting you to be this cute." She grabbed her WiiU gamepad off of the nightstand and turned it on. "Wanna watch Bob's Burgers with me?"

"Sure, I'm here forever anyways. Might as well have fun with you." He said, looking at her and smiling.

"This is the start of a good friendship." She said, tapping on Bob's Burgers on Netflix and putting down the gamepad, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and tucked his left wing underneath her body before wrapping it snugly around her.

"I completely agree with that."

* * *

ahhh, I love writing this type of shit, i'm free to be as goofy as I want to be haha  
I'm going to try to write longer chapters of Take It Like A Man, but that might take a little while longer... so here's something just to keep you guys busy. enjoy!


End file.
